The Vampire and the Werewolf
by charlie-pace-shall-live-again
Summary: carlisle wasnt alone before Edward.he had a werewolf friend.they both battled to fight a coven stronger than the volturi.In the process she got caught and carlisle had to run.200 years pass and they want revenge on carlisle will she return to defend him.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi, so another fan fiction I deleted my other one as I have no wish to continue it. Okay so here it is.**

_Life,_

Life I believe can be brought back to our kind in the form of our mates. The one person, vampire or werewolf you wait your life for. But sometimes even when you have found them there can still be a part of you missing.

200 years have passed since I left her. She was so many things to me, A friend when I needed fun, A teacher when life handed me problems I couldn't understand and A mother when I needed comfort from the hell of being what I am.  
My family they know of her existence of course they do I don't keep secrets from them, but they would never accept her the way I did. She is not of our kind, she is a werewolf.

Bella Swan

Her name is a beacon it calls to me to revel in the comfort she once gave me from somet. My light in the dark. I have Esme a lover and I do love her with all my heart but Esme and Bella there the opposites and I needed both. Esme is my life, my soul and my reason for being but Bella well she will always have a small place in my heart.

My children are not as compassionate to their kind, I try to make them see that the werewolves are in fact more human than us but they will not see past the instincts that bind us. The hatred that is tuned into our bodies, they see only the wolf and not the person beneath the fur. Even I as a newborn in my years staying out of humanities way when I saw her for the first time I attacked her believing I would win that this was a threat.

That day I realised that the wolves were not to be feared. She showed me the vegetarian way of living, I tried to tell my children this but their faith in me can only go so far. Their instincts cloud their judgement and tell them to believe that the story is a lie or a joke.

I don't know if she's alive or not. Unfortunately after all these years I've given up hope. There is one way I could know for sure, she gave me something before she was captured and I ran it was a small white whistle.

The carvings on the whistle were so precise, it was carved into a wolf it was so detailed too I was actually in awe of it. She told me to use it if I got into trouble and made me promise to only use it when in trouble and those were her last words to me so I'm not about to break that promise.

Today it is November 16th 2010 200 years since she was captured, My family know of my depression on this day, Every year it is the same but they also know they are powerless to stop it. For that part of my heart will not heal until she has returned to me.


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay so you're in luck today I have a few chapters written so updates will be quick until I go back to school on Monday. I am so very happy I got 2 story alert and a favourite story on the first day. Sorry about the chapter lengths I didn't realise they were that short. Okay so im thinking about having a Bella/Edward subplot not too sure though tell me any ideas in a review.  
If I use your idea you will be mentioned in the chapter.  
THANKYOU ****  
Its is currently 12:04PM so  
HAPPY 2010  
story alert: Saturn lover/lynn2008  
favourite: leaseablue**

12:00 the clock read. Halfway through this hellish day the depression was weighing heavy on my shoulders and due to this Jasper had left long ago, Alice of course followed, Edward left just an hour ago muttering to himself, obviously tired of the repetitive thoughts I was having but I heard something he said "how could a werewolf be so beautiful"

If I were my full self I probably would have smiled at that but my mask of despair remained staring at a part of the carpet were the colour could be matched to the colour of her fur. Emmett and Rosalie were long gone probably to a motel or something if they even made it out of the car.

Only one Cullen remained by my side tolerating my depression fully, she knew today was the only day I let this side of me show. My darling wife Esme she was by my side holding me getting me through this entirely she was the reason I got through this day every year she held me as I sobbed. She understood. Only her.

There was a knock on the door. Esme got up to answer it. Just as she got to the door the scent of the visitor hit me. My depression forgotten I sat bolt upright

"Don't open that door!" I shouted clambering out of the chair I had been sat in for the past 12 hours. I ran over to her she looked at me with a shock of mixture of confusion, shock and fear.

"Why Carlisle?" She asked me trusting my judgement but needing her curiosity satisfied.  
"Just please don't, we have to hide" I said the fear showing in my voice. The other scents hit me now there were 5 at the door and that only increased my fear.

"Carlisle please tell me" she was pleading with me now my fear obviously had frightened her in turn. I was about to reply when the door was knocked off its hinges and there stood 5 men 3 on which I recognised and they are the men that would haunt my nightmares if I could dream.

I reached into my pocket drawing out the whistle that 200 years ago on this day was given to me by Bella. I drew it to my mouth and blew softly hoping it would work, but also wondering in my mind how they had found me.

I guess it is time we found out if Bella is really alive or not.  
I just hope to the lord above she is or me and my family are in a hell of a lot of trouble.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello again I'm back just woke up and raring to go.  
Okay checked my inbox this morning and I had a review I am so grateful to you for reviewing I feel loved when you review. Lol. Anyway here we go with chapter 3.  
This will hopefully be longer.  
Story alert: RangerRainbow/ pheonixflamemarauder/ ace1014/ theadventurer/  
Favourite story: SensuousVampire/ EmeraldChild  
ALSO REVIWER: RangerRainbow**

A high pitched whine erupted in my ears and with my enhanced hearing it just made it worse. I saw the 5 men, well vampires at the door covering their ears.

I stopped blowing on the whistle and looked up at the vampires and caught the cold red eyes of James. James was bulky probably a small bit larger then Emmett, his eyes showed no emotion only a hatred. James was also the first to speak.

"Carlisle, its been one hell of a long time" He spoke with as fierce hatred and basically spat my name.

"So it has James" I spat with equally as much venom in my voice. The Smaller vampire with white hair growled at me obviously not liking my tone of voice. I remembered him to be Harry. I went into a defensive crouch in front of my wife kidding myself that I was going to fight all 5 of them off.

"Hush!" he shouted at me. He then turned to the others, "He is not to be feared my friends he is not a fighter, he solves things with meaningless words, he is just a washed up old fool"

His words were true I wondered this when it had come to this, I was a fighter once a man ready for battle when the need arose. Now I am a man who fears conflict. Every word he spoke was true, I haven't fought since Bella's capture.

"He would do anything to avoid conflict" James looked over to Esme, he scoffed "I see you have made some form of family now, you think yourself a family man. Look at you living large here, big house, cars, lots of money. But where's Bella, oh yes she's probably dead"

I felt the anger boiling inside of me at his words but what angered me more is I saw truth in them. I got everything Bella and I had wished for and Bella well I don't even know if she's alive.

"But do you know what's the best part" He asked me a sick humour in his eyes  
"What" I spat out at him  
"there's no Bella to save you this time,"

The other 3 vampires of which I didn't know leapt at me and Esme. I looked around in faer trying to quickly assess the situation when I heard a ear splitting roar and felt something crash into me sending me and Esme flying backwards.

It was a wolf. It was Bella. I knew it was her, I could see her eyes were amber with small flecks of brown in them. Her face even when angry or serious had the happy glow on it. Her coat was a creamy white with brown streaks in it from the dirt.

Bella turned knocking the smallest of the 3 over. Upon seeing this I noticed Harry and James were long gone knowing Bella was a force to be reckoned with. She looked over to me with a grin and for the first time in 200 years I heard her voice again

"Miss me Carlisle" I smiled at her but remembering the danger we were in I looked for a means of escape. She looked over at me a gestured up the stairs. It seemed cowardly but knowing neither me nor Esme was much of a fighter the best plan would be for us to get out of the way. We made iur way up the stairs and went into our room.

I could only look at the floor ashamed of my cowardice Esme must have sensed this and came over and hugged me I felt the comfort from her arms but still get not get the fact out of my head that Bella was down there fighting off 3 vampires and I was hiding with my wife.

I heard the horrifying screech of a vampire being ripped apart and felt better knowing that there was now probably less of a fight. More screeching and snarling was heard and then after another bloodcurdling screech a heard a loud thump and a low pitched whine.

Forgetting that the danger may have not been gone I ran down the stairs at vampire speed and saw a sight that horrified me I saw Bella against a wall her white coat stained red in places, dismembered parts of the vampires needing yet to be burned. Our couch and television I saw out of the corner of my eye were beyond repair.

Worst of all though I saw the light in Bella's eyes were dimmed and something else I saw at the door which was also as bad our children were home.

**Okay don't know if that was too good. I'm not very good at writing fighting scenes as you could probably see.  
Please review I really want to know what you thought of this chapter  
I think this is the longest chapter I've written so there getting better.  
You should get another chapter on Saturday or Sunday but after Monday reviews will slow down. Sorry.**


	4. Sorry AN

Hey guys im sorry that this isn't a chapter but Im here to tell you that I wont be updating for a few reasons.

1/ my parents are going to make me get a tutor because apparently I could do better in English  
2/the ideas for my stories are slowing down and I don't want to give you chapters that I haven't fully concentrated on  
3/my parents are making me revise for an hour every night now

Sorry all reviewers and readers I will try my hardest to get a new chapter out soon.


	5. Chapter 5

**Okay guys sorry for the delay but as I said I'm back at school.  
Anyway here I am rearing to go and watching my dad play Bioshock 2 in the background.  
Reviewers: ****xTeAmXwOlFxPaCkX**** / ****robandedward4ever**** / Twilite lover / Sarah AND FINALLY ****RangerRainbow****  
**

Emmet was of course the first to break the silence  
"way too go dad" he shouted obviously thinking I had done this to Bella.  
I ignored him and attempted to find the source of Bella's bleeding and stop it before she died of the blood loss. I know it sounds odd to say that blood loss could kill a werewolf but Bella being a female werewolf had a slower healing process than a male werewolf does. Meaning that she could in fact die right here and now.

"Carlisle what is that _thing_ doing in here" came Rosalie's voice emphasising the word thing not knowing it was angering me. I have never felt any form of anger towards my children before but know even only being in the presence of Bella the old me is starting to rear its head, the true fighter in me was obviously awakening.

I ignored her and focused on the task at hand, I thanked god that Bella's cloaking ability stopped Jasper from being able to sense the anger I was feeling towards Rosalie's statement. I had located the wound and had begun work trying to stop the bleeding.

"Carlisle what's going on" I turned around to look at them, I saw the confussion in both Edward and Jaspers facial expressions, the anger in Rosalie's probably both from me ignoring her and from having a werewolf in the house. Alice looked like she was concentrating hard on something probably trying to get a vision for Bella's ability blocked them. Emmett just looked at me with curiosity.

I picked up the needle beside me preparing to start stitching up the wound in Bella's shoulder blade,  
"look I will explain everything, just give me a few minutes, please" I said to them the desperation quite obvious in my voice.

They all seemed to notice this for they immediately went into the dining room without another word.

5 minutes passed and I had finally got the bleeding stopped and Bella was asleep on what was left of our couch. I walked into the dining room and saw 5 eyes look up at me waiting for an explanation,  
"Well" came Rosalie's voice impatient as ever  
"Give him a chance Rosalie" Esme scolded her somehow managing to keep her voice soft yet full of authority.

"Well the wolf you saw well that was Bella" I said and waited for the bombardment of questions  
"What you never told us she was a werewolf!" Rosalie shouted at me  
" I believe I did most of you just believed I was joking" I replied " and that werewolf just saved our lives and as you know is a dear friend of mine, so while she's here youll treat her with respect" at the end of this my voice had risen considerably, I had never shouted at them before but I had to make sure that they would not alienate Bella just for what she is, not that she needed my protection but I just didn't want her to see that my family had an issue against her kind.

Jasper then spoke up for the first time since he came back  
"why can I no longer read people's emotions"  
Then came Alice  
"and why can't I see the future"  
and lastly Edward  
"and why can't I read minds"

I chuckled as I answered them "she has a cloaking ability that blocks all powers from any being rendering then useless, it's a defence mechanism which must have triggered when she was being attacked"

A look of understanding fell upon them as they thought of this new development then came Alice's voice again  
" I want to meet her when is she going to wake up?" I was about to answer here when we heard a voice coming from the doorway

"I'm already awake"  
Everyone's heads snapped to the doorway and sure enough there stood the person I had not seen for 200 years. She was standing in her human form and I could she hadn't changed much, she was still quite short only a few centimetres taller than Alice, her hair was longer though and it now reached the small of her back. All in all she was still the Bella I remembered she just looked a bit more worn.

I stood up and went over to hug her. W e separated after a while and I couldn't stop smiling.

"You know after being attacked by one of the brotherhood you'd think you wouldn't be smiling" she stated smirking at me and raising an eyebrow.

"I believe it was you being attacked not me" I retorted looking her right in the eyes.

"I missed you" she said becoming serious  
"I know, so did I" I replied  
Bella looked out the window as she spoke to me  
"they'll be back, after what we did to them, they won't stop until we're dead"

"Well they won't return for a while not while were alert" I stated

A smile erupted on her face, that was always what amazed me about her, she could go from serious to happy in one glance.

"So on a lighter note, when are you going to introduce me to your family?"

**Well this is the longest chapter I've wrote so far, Yay. Next chapter will probably take a while.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Gahhh I am so sorry about the slow update. Just came back from an MRI scan for my knee hopefully it will be all better by the time I go back to school. Thank you for alerting, favouriting and most of all REVIEWING :D **

**So today Bella meets the Cullen's, what's going to happen?**

Just like her, never had her priorities straight but I suppose that was just... Bella. I rolled my eyes at her and she just grinned her, for lack of a better word _wolfish_ grin displaying her sharpened teeth to me. To be honest they were rather menacing, funny isn't it a big vampire thinking any part of any creature was menacing. Let's just say I've seen what those teeth have done and there capabilities.

I went and took my place beside Esme,  
"this, is my darling wife Esme" I said smiling down at the woman in question. Bella held her hand out for Esme to shake and she did so without hesitation. I love that about Esme, how she trusts my judgement absolutely without question. I think its safe to say she trusts me.  
"pleasure" came Bella's reply, still grinning.

I gestured in Emmett and Rosalie's direction  
"This is Emmett and Rosalie" Bella once again held out her hand to the pair but to my dismay it was met with cold faces. Rosalie seemed to be glaring at her with all her might if looks could kill Bella would surely have dropped dead by now. Emmett was of course taking his protective stance in front of his mate, perceiving Bella as a threat.

"Or not" Bella sighed retracting her hand. To be honest I was partially ashamed of their behaviour but I suppose they have a right to be like that, I did invite their mortal enemy into the house and as much as I wish they would be a bit politer I can't control them.

I sighed and gestured to Alice and Jasper hoping for a better outcome for this introduction  
"This is Alice and Jasper" and what happened next was beyond my control all together. Jasper threw Alice backwards and pounced on to Bella throwing her to the floor. That was his first mistake, Bella was probably the best fighter I knew and to be honest at this point I truly feared for my sons life.

Bella threw Jasper of her and into the wall opposite sending Jasper crashing into Edwards's piano. Jasper pushed himself up and crouched ready for attack, Bella also mirrored his stance. I looked between the two and could see the exact same mix of emotions blazing in their eyes hatred and abandonment. It then became obvious to me, these two had met before and quite obviously from the way things are playing out they didn't end on very good terms.

I knew looking at the two both with an extensive history of battle, both with excellent senses and brute strength that in minutes one of them would be torn to pieces if I didn't intervene. I stood between the two and shouted  
"ENOUGH!" this was enough to make Jasper listen but Bella was still crouched watching Jasper observing his every move.  
"Carlisle, stop don't try to delay what you know will happen eventually" she growled at me. To be honest I was scared, Bella was probably the only person who could scare me and right now she was succeeding in doing just that,  
"Bella, you know you don't want to do this" I told her trying to reason with her  
"he is a traitor, he abandoned me, left me for dead" she growled voice raising with each word. Jasper beside me let out a dark chuckle but said nothing. Bella rose and looked to me and then back to Japer,  
"Fine, I'll be civil, for your sake not his" with that Bella left the room and I followed  
"where are you going Bella?" I asked her not wanting her to leave so quickly

"I'm finding another residence, I smelled wolf on the way here there must be another wolf pack nearby, I'll stay with them till the time comes." She informed me. I smelled understanding she wouldn't be going far, only over the treaty line and I do agree with her this would be a better alternative to her and Jasper trying to rip each other's throats out every second of the day.

We walked out into the woods together in comfortable silence and at the edge she stopped and turned to me  
"its great to see you again Carlisle" she grinned before transforming into her wolf form and running off into the woods most likely to see the La Push Pack. I thought to myself for a moment and realised this could be her chance, to be normal, settle down and have a life and to be completely honest with myself I hope she does.

**Okay were done, so Bella is now off to see the La Push Pack and Jasper is annoyed beyond belief. See you next time. Also who saw Eclipse? Wasn't it just great and Carlisle and Jasper finally have their accents in the film :D can't wait for breaking dawn part 1. **


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey guys sorry for the extreme wait (again) I was on holiday and had my maths GCSE's and now have to revise for my English coursework exam thing and my science exam as well as doing art homework and science coursework. So this chapter will be a little different, it's going to be in Bella's POV. Thanks for reviewing, favouriting and putting me on story alert.**

**BELLA POV**

I ran from the house hearing only my paws pounding against the earth and my heart pounding against my chest. I had to get out of that house; I refuse to spend any more time in the same area as Jasper Whitlock. The stupid army boy who thought he was a man a bit too early. I hate reliving the memories of my time there.

Carlisle was visiting with the Volturi so I thought it best to stay out of the way, vampire royalty plus werewolf wont equal much good. That's when I found him, Jasper that is. I had travelled a good bit away from where Carlisle was meeting with the Vulture and stumbled across him newly changed by Maria. Tried to save him from her, I'd dealt with her before, I knew how she worked and that this boy was just a puppet. What did I get in return for my kindness? He attacks me and even my strength is no match for that of a newborn vampire. So obviously I fell and was left for dead. Then he runs back to Maria, somewhere along the line Maria slowly convinced all the things he had to do were because of me and that everything that happened to him was my fault. Why he believed her? Well let's say that it's hard to argue with Maria once she's got your attention.

I don't know the exact reason he infuriates me so, maybe it the fact he blames me for a crime I did not commit, or that he actually injured me to the point I had to be saved. But I do know this every time I am around him I feel the anger swell inside of me and that's never a good thing for a werewolf. At least I had Carlisle around to save me, always doing that he was always doing things like that. It was how we worked I'd go and do something stupid probably get relatively hurt and Carlisle would be right behind me patching me up and at the same time practising the medicine he loved so much. I felt bad running from him but I knew that if I'd stayed I'd hurt him even more by killing one of his sons.

I hadn't been running for long when I came across the scent of the wolves and by the strength of the scent they were close and seemed to be getting closer, thinking about the situation i realised they were obviously coming to see what the strange scent was, I'm sure they don't appreciate strange wolves running about their territory. I stopped running the lower the chances of the pack perceiving me as a threat. The first to emerge was a large black wolf probably twice the size of me but size had never intimidated me. This wolf was probably the alpha of the pack, to show I was of no threat to them I transformed back into my human form, luckily Carlisle has figured out somewhat of a solution to the clothes problem wolves have, so I stood before the steadily increasing pack with baggier and slightly torn clothes.

"I mean no harm, I am merely requesting to obtain residence with your pack for a while" I informed them, I could be polite when it was needed.

The alpha went into the trees out of sight and returned fully clothed and in human form.

"You seem okay but I must warn you we share our land with a vegetarian vampire family the treaty line is about 2 minutes back" the one i assumed was the alpha informed me

"I'm Sam Uley by the way alpha of this pack and if you are to stay with us you'll stay with Emily and I"

I smiled at the warning he gave knowing it was pretty much falling upon deaf ears

"Thank you for yo -"then my mind stopped.

Out of the trees emerged the most beautiful creature i had ever seen, he had silver fur that seemed to glimmer in the moonlight and matched his eyes. They were the most brilliant blue I had ever seen and seemed as if they held so much.

Then it hit me I, Bella Swan had just imprinted. It could have been just wishful thinking but I could swear that this beautiful creature was staring intently at me.

I cleared my head and looked up to see the others smirking at him, confused I continued my earlier sentence "um... your kindness, I appreciate it"

The alpha looked up at me, still smirking "follow me I'll introduce you to the rest of the pack later" he said.  
I followed him to the house and he showed me the room i would be staying in. He turned to me  
"how did you know about the vampire family, you had no reaction to the information suggesting you already knew" he looked at me questioningly

I sighed now slightly worried about the reaction i would get " I know the father, he is an old friend of mine and we share a common enemy, which is why I'm here"  
I seemed to ponder the information i had just given him and finally responded "the father, Carlisle? He's a good man, well as good as a vampire can get, I won't pry about this enemy but if they are a danger to my pack i expect to be informed"  
"of course" I responded

"well then, I'll introduce you to the pack" he led me outside to the front of the house where there were 6 boys and a girl standing there, one of the boys came up to me and i recognised him as my imprint, my heart seemed to speed up a little as he walked up to me.

He then looked me right in the eyes held out his hand and said "hi I'm Paul"

I could've died right then.


End file.
